polcanfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew J. O'Riley
Dr. Matthew James O'Riley, MP, QC, Ph.D, LL.B, MA, BA (Born 15 April 1960) is the Canadian Alliance Party Member of Parliament for the Ridding of Kelowna, Britsh Columbia. Dr. O'Riley is a Member of Parliament, International Criminal Lawyer, Legal Advisor, Crown Prosecutor and Author. Early Life Dr. Matthew James O'Riley was born on April 15, 1960, to Dr. James O'Riley and Dr. Sarah O'Riley, in Abbotsford, British Columbia. Doctor James O'Riley was a Medical Doctor specializing in Biological, Chemical and Nuclear Weapons and thier medical results and affects of the human body. Dr. Sarah O'Riley was a MLA for the British Columbia legislature and a Professor of Political Science at Trinity Western University. Dr. Matthew O'Riley grew up in Abbotsford until he moved to Kelowna with his family when he was 12. Education In 1978 after completing high school Dr. O'Riley attended Trinity Western University in Abbotsford, B.C. where he graduated with a Bachelor of Arts (BA: Honours) in Political Science and History. In 1982 Dr. Matthew J. O'Riley attended Carelton University where he graduated with a Master of Arts (MA) in International Affairs. In 1984 Dr. O'Riley attended the University of Ottawa Law School where he graduated with a Bachelor of Laws (LL.B.) in International Law. In 1987 Dr. Matthew O'Riley attended Queen's University where he graduated with a Doctor of Philosophy (Ph.D) in International Relations. Career After university, Dr. Matthew J. O'Riley was hired by the Department of External Affiars in Ottawa where he completed his articling program and was called to the British Columbia Bar Assosciation. Dr. O'Riley worked at the Department of External Affairs till 1993 as a Legal Advisor specializing in Genocide, War Crimes, Crimes Against Humanity, Military Law and Peacekeeping. In 1993 Dr. Matthew J. O'Riley was hired by the United Nations Department of Peacekeeping Operations to work as an International Legal Advisor for the United Nations Assistance Mission in Rwanda (UNAMIR). Dr. O'Riley served as a Legal Advisor for UNAMIR before, during and after the 1994 Genocide in Rwanda. In 1996 the United Nations Legal Department appointed Dr. Matthew J. O'Riley as a prosecuting lawyer for the International Criminal Tribunal for Rwanda in Arshua, Tanzania. Dr. O'Riley worked for the ICTR untill 2000 when he returned to Canada to resume his post as a Legal Advisor at the new Department of Foriegn Affairs. Dr. Matthew J. O'Riley in 2001 was appointed by the Department of Foriegn Affairs as a member and a legal advisor to the International Comission on Intervention and State Soverignty which evaluated the need to militarily intervene in situtations of Genocide, War Crimes and Crimes Against Humanity. After the Commission finished its Work Dr. O'Riley returned to Kelowna, British Columbia to run for Parliament for the Canadian Allaince Party. Politics Since the early 1990's Dr. Matthew J. O'Riley has been a member of both the Progressive Conservative Party and the Reform Party. In 1997 Dr. O'Riley renounced his PC Membership and became a full member of the Canadian Alliance Party. In 2002 after a long distinguished career in International Affairs and International Law Dr. O'Riley returned to Kelowna, B.C. to run for politics. In 2002 Dr. O'Riley was elected the Canadian Alliance Party's Member of Parliament for the ridding of Kelowna, British Columbia. Personal Life Dr. Matthew J. O'Riley married Dr. Nicole Elizabeth McCoy in 1988 in Ottawa, Ontario. Dr. O'Riley and Dr. McCoy met during thier doctorate trainning at Queen's University. Dr. McCoy is a Medical Doctor specializing in Infectious Diseases and works as an inspector, investigator and physcian with the United Nations World Health Organization. Dr. O'Riley and Dr. McCoy are the Parents of four daughters Megan, Erin, Esther and Jennifer. Megan, Erin and Esther were born in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Jennifer was born in 1993 in Kigali, Rwanda and became a Canadian Citizen when she came to Canada in 2000. Dr. O'Riley is the author of four books: The Canadian Blue Berets: Standing Between the Mighty and the Frail is a comprehensive history of Canada's founding, participating and decline in International Peacekeeping. Death By Hanging: the History of International Criminal Law is a textbook used by the Political Science Departments of Trinity Western University and Redeemer University College. Cockroaches and Pitbulls: the Failure of the International Community and Justice during the Rwandan Genocide is a comprehensive history of the Rwandan Genocide and the International Criminal Tribunal for Rwanda. Worst Crime in Humanity: The History of Genocide is a comprehensive history of the world's genocides and how the International Community has reacted to them. The Worst Crime in Humanity is a text book used by Trinity Western University, University of Ottawa, Rewdeemer University College and Queen's University as a textbook for History and Political Science. Dr. O'Riley is the Co-Author and Contributor to six books, manuals and reports: The International Comission on Intervention and State Soverignty Report Responsability to Protect, The Department of External Affairs Manaual for Canadian Diplomats who deal with Genocide, War Crimes and Crimes Against Humanity, The Department of National Defences Manual for Soldiers dealing with Genocide, War Crimes and Crimes Against Humanity, THe United Nations Department of Peacekeeping Operations Manual, and the United Nations Legal Departments Manual on International Law and Military Law. Awards In 2000 Dr. Matthew J. O'Riley was appointed a member of the Queen's Counsel (QC)by the Lieutenant-Governor of British Columbia. Dr. O'Riley recieved this honour for his work during the 1994 Genocide in Rwanda at the United Nations Assistance Mission in Rwanda Headquarters in Kigali, Rwanda and his work as a prosecutor for the International Criminal Tribunal for Rwanda after the Genocide.